DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): Unawareness of a deficit or anosognosia is commonly associated with brain dysfunction and often interferes with rehabilitation. Unfortunately the neuropsychological mechanisms associated with anosognolia are poorly understood Recently we observed that unawareness of hemiplegia (anosognosia) can be induced by WADA testing (intracarotid barbiturate anesthesia). The purpose of this study is to use the wada procedure to test several neuropsychological hypotheses. Experiment I will attempt to determine if anosognosia can be attributed to a memory defect. Experiment II will examine the relationship between anosognosia and personal neglect (asomatognosia) and partially test Geschwind's disconnection hypothesis. Experiment III will test the feed forward or intention.activation hypothesis.